


The Large Hadron Collider

by GreyBauer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBauer/pseuds/GreyBauer





	The Large Hadron Collider

At the right magnification the spaces between stars are filled with other galaxies and physicists keep splitting atomic particles and finding smaller pieces to name, and the fibonacci sequence is in artichokes and hurricanes and the inner ear and last year a baby with AIDS was cured and it’s living and growing right now. What I’m saying is that it’s ok, it’s ok, just please hold on, because your downward spiral follows the path of seeds at the heart of a sunflower, and the darkness you see may be autoimmune but they’re finding cures for self-harming bodies, and they’re going to have people on Mars by 2030 and that’s a hundred and forty million miles away and the stars will all look different from there and they’ll see different galaxies between them too. You’re not a problem, you’re not a wrecker, they found the god-particle by smashing things together until they broke.


End file.
